


Drunk Off Our Love

by BonanzaBOX



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, chloe is a silly drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonanzaBOX/pseuds/BonanzaBOX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got the idea for this from an experience I had in a hotel a couple of years ago, and thought that it would be fun to write about. Also, I think Chloe would be such a ridiculous drunk.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drunk Off Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from an experience I had in a hotel a couple of years ago, and thought that it would be fun to write about. Also, I think Chloe would be such a ridiculous drunk.

It was two in the morning when they left the party. Max had insisted on calling a cab, much to Chloe’s disdain.

“Maaaax, I swear I’m cool ‘nough to drive.” Chloe had been hitting the beers that night, and almost fell over with every word she said. Her beanie had fallen to one side, and her blue hair stuck out in odd angles all over her face.

“Sure you are, Che.” Max rolled her eyes, and adjusted the bag hanging off of her shoulder. She usually didn’t drink at all, but had inevitably gotten a little tipsy too, and if she didn’t trust herself to drive, there was no way in hell she was letting Chloe near the steering wheel. Max flagged a cab, and carefully pulled herself and Chloe inside. “1420 Fordam Street, please.”

The driver gave a grunt, and pulled away from the warehouse. Chloe’s head had fallen on Max’s shoulder, and the faint smell of her cologne hit Max, making her shudder. Max smiled, and looked out the window while gently running her fingers over Chloe’s thigh. It had been Chloe that had dragged her out of her dorm earlier that evening, after a text from Dana boasted the best party this end of Halloween. Max hadn’t been in much of a partying mood, but after a bit of persuasion from Chloe, Max was dragged out of her sweatpants into a dress that showed entirely too much skin and was in Chloe’s truck faster than she could say “Wowsers”. What happened afterwards was still a blur that would probably never be remembered fully by either of them, but even Max had to admit that she had fun. Dana had been happy to see her, and the time that she and Chloe had spent on the dance floor was in a word, priceless.

Chloe tapped her on the shoulder, pulling Max out of her thoughts. “Heeeey Maxoroni, where we goin’?”

“I’m taking you home, Chloe.”

“But I don’t wanna leave!” Chloe stuck her lower lip out at Max, who was now fighting back a laugh. “I didn’t even finish my alcohols!”

“Chloe, we already left, remember?”

At this, Chloe sat up and looked around the cab. “Whaaaaaaat…Is this real life? Do you have transportation powers now too?! Damn Max, you sure get around.” Max chuckled and tried to push Chloe away, but the blue-haired girl was persistent. One long tattooed arm slid over Max’s leg, while her face inched ever closer to the brunette, whispering, “Max? Can you stay with meeeeee? Pleeeeease?”

“Fine. You’re lucky I don’t have class tomorrow.” Max ruffled Chloe’s hair, making the older girl sigh and sink her head back down on her shoulder.

The cab stopped at the front of Chloe’s house after a few minutes. Max checked her watch. 2:30. _Damn, I hope Joyce and David are asleep._ She paid the driver and helped Chloe out of the cab. It was a struggle getting Chloe inside the house without too much noise, but Max somehow made it upstairs with her without waking Joyce or David. Chloe flopped on her bed, still fully clothed, while Max took off her shoes.  
“Jeez Chloe, you need to get out of those clothes, you smell like a brewery puked all over you.”

“Oh, so that’s how you wanna play, Caulfield?” Chloe smirked and tried to sit up to face Max. Her tank top had almost fallen off of her shoulders, making her breasts very prominent to Max, who tried to look away.

“Uh-uh, Price. We screw sober.”

“Aw man.” Chloe fell back on the bed. Max turned her back to take of her dress, but a crash from behind her had the brunette spinning around again. Chloe had somehow fallen back behind the bed and ended up in between her mattress and her nightstand. Max could just see her head poking out from behind the mattress. “Uh, Max? I don’t think this is how I’m supposed to sleep. Also, methinks I’m stuck.”

“Jeebus Chloe, I can’t leave you for five minutes.” Max was trying her hardest not to laugh as she pulled off he dress and clambered over the mattress to help her girlfriend. She pulled Chloe up, but accidentally ended up completely underneath the taller girl.

Chloe grinned, and leaned close to Max’s ear, whispering, “I think I need my nightly dose of vitamin M,” and pressed her lips to Max’s. Max, after a moment of futile mental resistance, sunk into the kiss, tasting the sweetness on Chloe’s breath, and let herself fall deeper and deeper into oblivion. Chloe’s hands were everywhere on her, tracing up her stomach and grasping at her bra. Then came a period of chaos in which Chloe’s pants ended up halfway on the other side of the room, and Max, while losing her bra, ended up wearing one of Chloe’s flannel shirts. The two girls fell asleep tangled in Chloe’s sheets, the taste of each other’s kisses on their skin.

*************

The morning sun shone bright on Max’s eyelids, while cool autumn air blew from an open window. She opened her eyes with a groan, and pushed herself up to see that Chloe had already gotten out of bed. She didn’t have a headache, much to her own surprise, butt her stomach rumbling told her that she needed food now. After pulling on a pair of shorts and buttoning the flannel, Max walked down the stairs to find Chloe sitting at the table, drinking a yellow smoothie. The whole room smelled like bananas and condensed milk. “Nice to see you up early, Price. I thought that last night would have made your liver explode for good.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Chloe rolled her eyes, and took another drink of smoothie. “How’d we even get home last night? I barely remember getting to that creepy warehouse, and then I wake up this morning with no pants on. Did we-“

“No, and before you get any ideas, you're still hungover, so think again.” Max shuffled past the counter and opened the fridge, only to find that anything edible had gone into Chloe’s smoothie. “Where’s Joyce and David?”

“I think Mom left earlier to open Two Whales this morning, and you know I try not to think about Step-Douche unless absolutely necessary. But fear not Super-Max, he's not here.”

“Good. I was afraid we woke them last night with all the noise you were making.”

“What! I wasn’t that loud!”

“Chloe, you fell behind your bed and got stuck there.”

“Oh.” Chloe put down her smoothie, and looked dejectedly at the floor. “I was kind of hoping that didn’t happen.”

“Relax Price, I’m not going to say anything.” Max closed the fridge, walked over to Chloe and put a hand on the taller girl’s arm.

“You swear? Cause I got a badass punk rep to uphold.” Chloe flexed an arm, and then groaned. “As soon as I fight this frickin’ hangover, that is.”

“You did get pretty drunk last night.” Max said with a laugh.

“Nah, that was nothing. Besides, it was hella cool to see you having fun. You may act like a nerd, but you sure as hell don’t dance like one, shaka brah. We should get you drunk more often.”

“Whatever.” Max playfully punched Chloe in the arm. “There is no way I’m touching alcohol again.”

“Who said anything about booze, man?” Chloe stood up and put her arms around Max’s waist, and whispered, “You can get drunk off of me anytime.”

“You are such a dork.”

Max tried to push away, but Chloe held her fast. “Hey Max?”

“Yes, Chloe?”

“Let's go play pirates."

"Pirates? Why?"

Chloe smirked and said, "Cause Captain Chloe wanna plunder some booty.” The girls' lips crashed together with passion, and with a devilish grin, Chloe pulled her Max out of the kitchen towards the stairs.  
*****************  
They lay together in the sunlight. Chloe's hands were tracing patterns over Max's stomach, while Max ran her fingers through Chloe's hair. The air around them felt hazy and thick, but they didn't care. They were drunk off each other, and wanted to stay that way for as long as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a like/comment/kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> I also have a Tumblr if you're into that: commandercupid.tumblr.com


End file.
